Constellations
by nightofnyx7
Summary: Submissions for Robstar week 2019: Some are specifically Robin/Starfire, and some are Dick/Kory, but it all amounts to one big happy week dedicated to these characters. Enjoy!
1. Day 1: Wayne Manor

**It has begun! Here is my take on the prompts given for Robstar week. Some are shorter, some are longer, but they're all about our favorite alien princess and fearless acrobat. Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

**WAYNE MANOR**

_ X'hal. _This wasn't good. She hadn't meant to wander off this far.

Even after all the warnings Dick had given her about how big the mansion was, her curiosity had won out and she'd gone exploring. She had lost count of how many doors she had opened, and she could never tell if she was going down the right set of stairs. They all looked the same to her. The last thing she needed was to enter one of those secret passageways Dick had mentioned and find herself stuck between the walls.

She sighed in defeat and sat down on the nearest chair, staring at the carvings lining the staircase. Everything here was adorned with gold, silver, and intricate details. It was beautiful, but all a little too fancy for her taste. Even the palaces of Tamaran were decorated only with weapons of war. Sometimes she forgot that Earth was not constantly under attack—well, at least not by merciless slavers from other planets.

She had been so excited when Dick had invited her to spend the Christmas holidays with him at the mansion. She had met Batman before, but Dick wanted her to get to know the rest of the family as well. However when they had arrived, the only person to greet them was an older gentleman in a black suit.

What had been his name? Oh, he was ever so kind.

Oh yes, Alfred.

"Are you a member of the Wayne family?" she had asked him.

"Alfred's our butler." Dick corrected, which only made Kory more confused.

"And what exactly is a butler?"

"Hmm" Dick mused, looking at Alfred. "Well, I suppose the normal definition of a butler doesn't really apply to you, does it?"

The gentlemen rolled his eyes. "I believe I am the one who assures that the resides of this house don't end up in Arkham Asylum."

Alfred had shown her room, but soon after Batman had called Dick to help him on a case that everyone else was helping on. After promising to be back soon, he kissed her and sped off as Nightwing into the twilight, leaving Kory alone in this giant, empty house.

Alfred had left to prepare dinner, and Kory had gotten bored of watching clouds in the fading light. She found the rooms next door to be more guest bedrooms, and wandered off down the hall. Unfortunately, she didn't realize how large the mansion really was until it too late. She couldn't tell which hallways she had been through and which ones led back to the main floor. She was entirely, hopelessly lost.

She sighed again, her stomach growling. She lost track of the time a while ago, and her mind vaguely wondered if Dick and the others had returned home by now. Were they looking for her?

Eventually, her hunger motivated her to keep moving. Maybe some lost soul had left behind a little something in this maze of a house. She entered a new hallway (at least, she didn't think she had entered that hallway before) and opened the nearest door on her right. The room opened up to reveal an enormous grand piano, nestled alongside a glass-stained window that reflected the moonlight in various patterns. Beautiful yes, but not where she wanted to be. The next room revealed a library that was filled top to bottom with books. Glass cases showcased books with yellowing pages and intricate hand-painted drawings that were probably centuries old. She could have stayed in that room for hours, but she continued her search for the main floor. The last door in the hallway stored canvases and paint for the wandering artist to create whatever they wanted. Oh yes, she would be coming back to that room later…if she could find it again.

Kory descended a long, winding staircase and wondered dully how many floors this house had. She knew the Batcave was down below, but had no idea where the entrance was. Knowing her luck she'd probably end up in some booby trap set up a hundred years ago.

She opened another door to find a small gym. The next room held a gallery of paintings. There was also a room of statues, three movie theatres, and about a dozen mini-golf courses (seriously, did anyone actually use these rooms?)

The next three doors in the neighboring hallway were locked. The first had multiple and complicated lock systems complete with a note stating that visitors were not welcome (unless it was Starbucks). The second had a large, "Beware of Dog" poster above a set of double-bladed swords. The third only had a sign painted in blocky lettering: **No Trespassing: Violators will be shot. Survivors will be shot again.**

The last door in the hallway was surprisingly unlocked. Kory opened the door slowly and found a cozy room with a simple bed and large fireplace at the end. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. She entered and found herself drawn to a beautiful painting positioned above the fireplace. A man with jet-black hair that looked curiously like Dick had his arms wrapped around a thin woman with auburn hair. They looked very much in love. Kory examined the eyes of the woman with curiosity. She would recognize those eyes anywhere; she got lost in them every time her boyfriend looked at her. A sudden realization jolted through her. This was Dick's old room.

She didn't want to pry, but there were many things she recognized as she looked closer: old red bird-a-rangs from his days as Robin, newspaper clippings of mysterious characters, and an entire shelf dedicated to cereal boxes. Kory laughed quietly to herself as she pulled down an open box of Fruit Loops. As she did, she realized that a wall panel next to the cereal shelf was opened slightly. She reached in and found the contents to be pictures.

She sat down on the bed and went through each one of them. Pictures of Bruce (mostly brooding), of Wally doing dumb things, of Victor and Garfield doing even dumber things. There were pictures of a much younger Dick, younger than before she had met him. She had forgotten how short he was back then. And there were many more pictures with people she did not recognize: a red-headed woman in a wheelchair at the computer; Dick laughing with two other boys, both with dark hair and blue eyes; a young man asleep with a large, black dog at his side. She flipped to the last picture and recognized herself and Robin dancing together. Kory smiled. She remembered that night, at a Junior Prom on a cruise ship beneath the stars…

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?"

Kory jumped and saw Dick standing at the doorway, looking relieved.

"Next time I'm giving you a tracker." He continued. "We've all been looking for you for the past hour." He sat down next to her and kissed her forehead. "You alright?"

"Yes," she replied. "I suppose I did get a little lost."

"What's this?" He plucked the photo from her hands. "Ah yes, our little prom date. I had never seen you quite so _jealous,_ Princess."

Kory scoffed. "Would you like me to repeat how _you_ acted in response to my betrothal on Tamaran?"

Dick roared with laughter. "Alright, you win this round."

Kory was silent for a moment as she looked again toward the picture of Dick's parents.

"You have your mother's eyes." She stated simply.

"Hmm?" His gaze followed hers and his expression softened. "Oh. Yeah, everyone tells me that. You know, she's the one who pegged the name 'Robin' in the first place."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled to himself at the memory and continued. "My mother designed a costume for me so we would all match in our trapeze acts. I hated it at first, I felt like a walking green, red, and yellow target. But she told me that I reminded her of little robin, flying high in the air. So I guess it stuck in the end."

Kory listened carefully. It was rare that he talked about his parents, and she wanted to memorize every single detail he revealed to her.

"I wish I could have met her." She finally said.

"She would have liked you." Dick replied. "Especially being that you can actually fly. Mom would have been ecstatic."

"Well, I always feel like flying around when I am around you." Kory blushed slightly as Dick fixed her with his clear, blue eyes. Grinning, he bent down to kiss her, but they were interrupted by the sound of Kory's stomach growling.

"Oh my," Kory held her stomach. "I believe I am 'starved' as you say."

Dick laughed again. "Alright, Princess. Dinner first, and then I'll introduce you to the rest of my crazy family."

She took his hand as he led her out the door. Her love wasn't exactly an open book, but she loved putting together the pieces of his life, little by little. And she fell more in love with him every single time.

Perhaps she should get lost more often.


	2. Day 2: Stardust

_Finally._

Kory floated carefully down the stairs; her gaze fixed upon the nursery door. She had finally gotten six-month-old Jake to sleep, and Mar'i was safely tucked in tight in the room next door. Everything seemed perfectly set up for a good night's sleep, but Kory swore her children could sense when their parents relaxed.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps tonight Jake would allow her sleep for a little more than two hours. She entered the living room and found her husband focused on his laptop, piles of paper crowding the little coffee table where he worked.

She came up behind him and draped her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

Kory kissed his cheek. "What are you working on, my love?"

Dick absentmindedly stroked one of her hands, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Stuff." He replied tonelessly.

"Stuff." She repeated. "Care to elaborate?"

"Uh-huh. Love you too, Star."

She sighed. He was in one of _those _moods again, fully concentrated on his work. And when he got started, it usually took him a good couple of hours to snap him out of it again.

Kory leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Well, I suppose I could not kiss you for a week. Perhaps then we could take about "stuff."

"Yeah I'll be up a sec."

She groaned, finally resulting to drastic measures. "Then I expect to see you at my wedding next weekend. I am leaving for Tamaran in the morning."

She started to walk away, but Dick caught her hand and pulled her onto the couch, catching her so her face was inches from his.

"And who is this suitor who dares to steal you away from me?"

"I believed you were not listening."

"I am now."

She laughed and kissed him. "Perhaps I shall reconsider."

She rose herself up to a sitting position and rested against Dick's shoulder.

"What is this?" she questioned. "This does not look like a case."

It's my will." He replied.

Kory's eyebrows creased with confusion. "Richard, 'will' is a grammatical function used for the future tense."

He laughed. "Yeah, but a will, the physical thing, are like instructions on when you die."

"When you die?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it tells the lawyer or your family what to do with your money and possessions. Like here in this section, this delegates who will take custody of Mar'i and Jake if something happens to us."

"You are implying that something will?"

"No, it's just a precaution. It's good to be prepared."

"Ah." Satisfied with his answer, she squinted to see the screen. "So who did you put to care for our children?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." Dick mused. "I don't know who would be best suited. Bruce is the closest living relative, but it doesn't create the most ideal living situation, especially if the kids are still young."

"Why not Rachel and Garfield? They live close enough to Gotham so they can visit Bruce daily, and it would create a steady home environment. Besides, I am certain wherever they live, they will have many people caring for them."

Dick looked at her with surprise. "You've got a point there. Maybe you should write the will."

"Or just let me into that fortress you call your mind occasionally. What does this section address?" She pointed to a small paragraph near the top of the screen.

"Oh, that just instructs on how we're going to be buried."

"That is easy." Kory stated. "We shall have a traditional Tamaranean funeral for warriors."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly does that entail?"

"Simple. Our bodies will be burned in the Furnaces of Glorthrog the All-Seeing, and after a glorious play will be depicted of our deaths by the royal theatre in front of the entire planet. Then we shall be carried to the top of the highest mountain and a Zobgar will be sacrificed in our honor. And finally, our dust shall be released into the universe. And then—" she stopped at Dick's expression. "What is it?"

"It's uh, definitely unique. You sure we can't just have a quiet, normal Earth funeral?"

Kory scrunched her nose with distaste. "You mean placing the dead in wooden boxes and leaving them underground to rot and disintegrate?"

"Well when you put it like that—"

"You do not prefer the traditions of my beloved planet?" she accused, Dick quickly releasing he was about to lose a fight with his sleep-deprived wife.

"I didn't mean it that way!" He defended himself. "I just meant, that uh, maybe it's not the best thing for Mar'i and Jake to watch."

Kory's expression softened. "You are correct. It would not be wise to have them rewatch our deaths."

"How about we compromise?" He proposed. "We can have a funeral here on Earth, with tombstones so they can visit us, and then our ashes can be sent to Tamaran so we can be nuked into space and whatnot."

"Alright, I concur." Kory smiled, but her eyes told Dick a different story.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his full attention now focused on her.

"It is…sad. To think about what will happen if we someday pass unexpectedly. To think what will happen to the children."

"Yeah, it is." He agreed. "But it's just a precaution. It's not like we're planning on it. It's very unlikely to happen."

"It was unlikely for our parents as well." She stated dejectedly while avoiding his gaze.

"Hey," He took her face his hands. "Look. I can't promise that it won't happen. But we're going to do everything we can to make sure it doesn't. And on the very off chance that it does, we've already set up a plan for Mar'i and Jake. We're not leaving them to fend for themselves, okay?"

"I do not wish to lose them, Richard. I could not bear it."

He pulled her into a tight embrace as she rested her head against his chest. He stroked her crimson curls, watching her shake ever so slightly. Dick was well aware that in their line of work, they could be killed at any moment. He didn't like the thought of leaving their children any more than she did, but worrying themselves to pieces on the worst possible outcome wouldn't do them any good. No one ever won at that game.

"Enough of this will nonsense." He said, closing the laptop. He scooped up Kory off the couch and threw her over his shoulders.

"Richard, wha—?"

"No more tears for tonight. And you can't go to bed until I get a smile out of you." He spun her around in circles across their living room, her laughter driving out whatever gloom had been there before.

"Richard, s-stop!" she shrieked before they finally both collapsed on the couch, breathless with laughter. Dick slid an arm under Kory's waist, appreciating the amusement that had crept back into her eyes.

"You okay in there, Princess?"

"I am now."

"Good, because I'm looking forward to an evening alone with you." He pulled her into a kiss, both lost in the moment until Jake's faint cries reached their ears. Kory groaned.

"Well, you, me and Jake." He decided. "Don't worry, I'll get him."

He rose from the couch and was about to make his way to the stairs when their six-year-old daughter appeared around the corner.

"Mommy, Jake is crying." Mar'i stated, clutching a stuffed elephant.

Dick gave a stern look. "Young lady, you're supposed to be in bed."

"But Jake is awake." She pouted. "Can I stay up too? It no fair!" She stuck out her bottom lip and pleaded with the largest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

Dick sighed and looked helplessly at Kory, who was trying not to laugh.

"Come on my little bumgorf." She said. "One last story for you and Jake before bed."

Dick picked Mar'i up and swung her onto his shoulders. "Come on, Starshine. It's daddy's turn to tell the story."

"Oh yes, tell her the one about Larry." Kory chimed as they ascended the stairs to Jake's room.

"I'm not telling her about _Larry._"

The laptop lay forgotten on the table below.

* * *

It was unusually cold on Tamaran that night. Despite her supposed increased tolerance to cold weather, Mar'i shivered. She struggled to climb over the craggy rocks and jumbled vegetation to reach the top. She didn't feel like flying tonight.

She slipped and would have fallen flat on her face if her brother hadn't of caught her.

"Careful." Jake said, breaking the silence between them. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry that?"

Mar'i sighed. "Sure." She relented the urn she carried to her brother. "We're almost there anyway."

Jake took her hand and smiled softly at her, guiding her along the way. Even if he was her annoying younger brother, she always found comfort in his strong and steady presence.

It was a breathtaking view as they reached the top. The cloudless sky opened up to reveal multicolored planets and comets, with billions upon billions of stars.

"You ready, Sis?"

Mar'i looked over to see Jake cradling the urn, his eyes staring straight into hers like he could see into her soul. There was no hiding anything from this guy.

She felt tears prick her eyes, and Jack enveloped her in his arms.

"I know," he sighed. "I miss them too."

They stayed that way for a while until Mar'i released his hold, wiping her eyes.

"I'm ready."

She helped Jake lift the urn above them before turning it on its side, releasing the contents into the air. The ashes poured out like mist, like shimmering dust.

"Goodbye." Mar'i whispered, feeling Jake put his arm around her shoulders. "I miss you."

The ashes seemed to dance, chasing itself higher and higher in the galaxies above. The stars seemed to shine brighter. Despite herself, Mar'i smiled, seeing them both released into the universe.

And into the stars.


	3. Day 3: Lost

**A little out of context for these two, but it was still fun to write! **

* * *

It'll be fun, she said.

The things Dick Grayson did for his alien wife. Of course, he was all for the idea of going to Disneyland for a family vacation, but Kory neglected taking a plane and opted for _driving_ the entire way.

"But that'll take forever!" He protested when she proposed the idea.

"Nonsense." Kory said, packing their clothes into a large suitcase. "Garfield said this "family road trip" is a most delightful experience."

"I really don't think we should be using Garfield as reliable source material."

"Oh, come on." she bantered. "It could help us create memories with the children."

"Kory, we've never been a road trip this long. Trust me, we'll kill each other before we even get there."

But her heart was set on it, always the one for "new experiences" as she called it. And after all her constant pleads and head-reeling kisses, he finally agreed to it.

And now they were driving along I-50, somewhere in Arizona. The heat sweltered through the open windows, making Dick sleepy and very uncomfortable.

"Daddy, I'm bored." Mar'i complained from the back seat.

"I know, Starshine." He called back. "We'll be at the hotel in just a few hours."

She slunk back into her seat, playing with her dolls without much enthusiasm. Jake slept soundlessly beside her.

"I believe we will be turning right soon." Kory mused, searching the giant road map she had bought at the last gas station.

"No, we stay on this road until we hit the border of California. Dick countered. "Why did you even buy a map? We just follow the signs until we get there."

His question went unanswered and Kory creased her brow. "Are you sure? The map says we take this exit in a mile."

"Yes Kory, I'm sure. We don't need a map."

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Mar'i called out, now trying to wake her sleeping brother.

"No Mar'i, not yet. And leave your brother alone."

The AC was blasting on high, but the car still felt like the inside of a volcano. Mar'i had stolen his phone a while ago and was now listening to the only downloaded episode of her favorite cartoon for the tenth time. They had been stuck in the car for two days straight, and Dick felt his nerves itching with irritation. How much longer?

"Richard, I really do think we should turn—"

"You want me to go right? Fine, we'll go right!"

He swerved across three lanes of traffic and exited off the freeway, speeding into some forsaken town of tumbleweeds.

"Not that one!" Kory scolded. "You turned much too early!"

"Well maybe if you just let the driver _drive—_"

"Daddy, are we there yet?

"_No_, Mar'i."

"We have to get back onto the highway." Kory said frantically.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Dick exclaimed, not particularly focused on the turns he was making.

"Perhaps I should drive."

"No."

"We are clearly not going the right direction!"

"Yes we—Mar'i, if you ask me that question more time, you're riding on the roof until we get there!"

Dick's attention was now far from where he was going, and after half an hour the family finally stopped arguing long enough to notice that they were well beyond the highway. They were driving along some lonely country road, miles upon miles of nothing stretched out on either side.

"Uh, where are we?" Dick mused, trying to retrace all the turns he had made in his mind.

"I shall check the map." She decided, but Dick snatched it away from her.

"Are you kidding? That's what got us into this mess in the first place!"

She crossed her arms in annoyance. "Then perhaps we stop and ask for directions."

"From who?" He demanded. "Oh wait, I think I see a giant station of _nothing _ahead."

Kory scowled. "Then let us at least stop for a moment. I need to feed Jake." She motioned to their son, who was now screaming in the backseat.

"Fine."

They stopped along the edge of the road. Mar'i jumped out of the car straight away and hovered slightly over the rows of cacti, laughing gleefully as she tried to chase the tiny wrens. Dick sighed and leaned against the outside of the car. He looked over the horizon, the sunlight fading fast into twilight.

He had absolutely no idea where they were.

_Fantastic._

A little while later Kory came up next to him with a sleeping Jake in her arms. She leaned against the car as well and rested her head against his shoulder.

"We are lost, yes?" she asked with a small smirk.

Dick let out a faint smile. "Completely."

Kory shifted Jake onto her hip. "Is our GPS working?"

"Not without a signal."

"What about your phone?"

"Mar'i drained it watching her show."

Kory giggled softly, surprising Dick.

"What's so funny?"

"All of this." She replied. "It recalls memories of when we were stranded on that awful planet, trying to find our friends."

"You mean when you completely ignored me because I said you weren't my girlfriend? And my only response was 'I like the way you shoot starbolts?'"

She laughed. "Yes, I suppose I was a little displeased with you then."

"Look, Star." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry I snapped at you back on the road. I was just frustrated, I guess. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You were tired, Richard, as are we all. I think it best to stop and rest for the night."

"What, here?"

"Yes! We have sleeping bags and a small tent in the trunk in case of emergencies."

"We do?"

"Of course." She replied, holding his gaze. "You taught me to always be prepared."

She placed Jake in her husband's arms. "You can set up here. I shall fly over to see where the main road is so we can start again tomorrow morning."

The fire they lit was reduced to only smoldering embers by the time Mar'i finally got into her sleeping bag. After five rounds of tag and hide and seek, she quickly fell asleep and snored softly beside her father.

"Poor thing, she's exhausted." Dick stated, stroking her hair.

"Yes, but rather content." Kory bundled Jake up with all the blankets they had so he wouldn't get cold. "I must say, I did not expect a camping trip on our journey."

Dick laughed and allowed her to slip under the blankets next to him, her warmth radiating against the cold.

"You know, this whole thing kind of reminds me of my days in the circus."

"It does?" Kory propped herself up on her elbow to face him. "How so?"

"Oh you know, we used to drive for days when we traveled from city to city. My parents would argue too, and my Dad used to make me pay a nickel every time I asked where we were. I got so bored that I think I actually _did _ride on top of the roof once. But you know, looking back on it now, those really were good memories."

Kory smiled, resting her head on his chest like a pillow. "And now we can make new ones. Lost in the middle of nowhere."

Dick kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. "We all know that I would be completely lost without you." Kory hummed in response, both drifting off to sleep.

"But seriously, next time can we just take a plane?"


	4. Day 4: Fever

**So, this topic is a little generic, but I tried my best to give it a bit of a twist. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was breaking quickly through the horizon, its steaming rays slipping into the small room where Dick slept. He could hear the robins chirping away happily, the smell of bacon wafting in from under the kitchen door of the trailer. Usually this kind of morning got him up and running, but he today he ducked his head under the covers.

He felt like he had been hit by a sledgehammer, feeling cold and hot all at the same time. His body burned under the thin quilt, yet his teeth chattered spontaneously. Maybe if he could just slip back into sleep he would feel better.

A sharp rapping at his door interrupted the quiet morning.

"Come on, Dick." The muffled voice called from behind. "Come eat your breakfast so we can get to practice."

Dick got up painfully and rubbed his eyes. Thoughts of the show that night ran dully through his head—there was no getting out of this one. He slowly dragged himself out of bed and shivered as he changed into his costume. Apparently he took too long because the rapping started again.

"Dick, sweetheart let's go!"

He suppressed a smile. He normally didn't listen to anyone giving him orders, but when his mother was involved, it was an entirely different story.

The Graysons ate a hurried breakfast and quickly headed over the main circus tent. The familiar musty scent filled the air, a mix of animals and old canvas rolled into one. Dick was greeted by Zitka, who immediately searched him for food with her trunk the moment she saw him.

"Not now, girl. I gotta go practice." He slipped her small handful of peanuts and trotted over to where his parents were waiting.

A few minutes later, he stood on top of the wooden platform, the ground looming far below him. Usually this sight didn't bother him, but today it made him feel woozy.

"You alright, sweetheart?" His mother reached over to him, but he shooed her away, knowing she would only worry.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine." He took hold of the trapeze and swung himself forward, feeling the sensation of flight filling his whole body. The wind whistled through his ears and blew through his hair, and couldn't help wishing that he could never again be a victim to gravity.

He finally reached the opposite platform where his father was waiting and surged forward to stick a perfect landing, but his vision doubled before him. He landed quite clumsily, taking two wobbly steps before falling flat on his face.

"Dick!" He heard his father shout after him, running across the platform.

He could soon feel his mother holding him, his father's hand checking his temperature.

"He's got a fever, Mary." His father stated worriedly. "A high one."

"We've got to get him home as quickly as possible." She agreed, rising with Dick in her arms. "He's not performing tonight."

Dick woke up later, back in his bed and a stack of damp towels on top of his forehead. His mother fawned over him and wiped the sweat off his neck.

"Mom?"

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Like I just got run over by Zitka."

His mother laughed. "You'll be alright after some rest, my little robin."

"Mom, don't call me that." He complained. "I already get laughed at for the costume."

She smiled, but turned serious as she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.

"Dick, why didn't you tell us you were sick? You could have stayed in bed this morning."

He looked into his mother's eyes—a clear, sharp blue that pierced his conscience. He knew how hard she worked every day to run a circus, train as a professional acrobat, and raise a family all at the same time.

"I just didn't want to worry you. The show tonight was going to be really big, and you and Dad were always training and working to make sure the routine was perfect and—"

"Oh Dick." She kissed his clammy forehead. "That doesn't matter to me. _You_ are much more important."

His face turned red as she hugged him, to which he responded, "Mom, you're smothering me again."

His mother laughed. "Alright, alright. Now get back to sleep before you get any worse." She pinched his cheek playfully and turned off the light.

"Sweet dreams, my little robin."

* * *

_Mom._

* * *

He shot forward, his vision blurring before his eyes. He thought he heard a small "eep!" somewhere off to the side.

His surroundings came into focus after a few seconds. He was in his room, in the tower.

Oh yes, that's right.

She wasn't here anymore.

He looked over to see a figure sitting next to him, her green eyes unmistakably bright.

"Starfire?"

She looked quite startled, as she must have been close to him when he suddenly jerked awake. The damp towel she was using now lay discarded on the floor.

"Robin, are you alright?" she asked tentatively.

He blinked hard a couple times, trying to register the fact that his alien girlfriend was actually next to him. In his _room._

"Yeah, I think so." He responded. "What, what happened? All I remember are the sirens going off."

Starfire bit her lip. "We were fighting Plasmus. But you became quite unstable and fell unconscious. We brought you here to your room to rest, and Cyborg commanded me to be here to assure that you 'stayed there' as he put it."

"Oh." He squinted in the fading light outside his window, realizing it was much brighter than usual. He reached up instinctively to his face, feeling for the mask. There was nothing there.

"I am sorry." Starfire pulled out his mask and placed it in his hands. "You looked to be in great pain, so I removed it."

Robin looked down at the mask in his hands. For years it had been somewhat of his first line of defense. A protection against vulnerability. Even though he and Starfire were dating, and the mask had come off for the first time a couple weeks back, he still felt unnatural without it.

But he placed it on the bedside table, not wanting to make Starfire feel bad. He turned and found her staring intently at him, her eyes conveying a thousand different emotions.

"Robin, you are certain you are alright? I believe there is something else that troubles you." She felt his forehead, and then slowly, hesitantly, reached for his face. He took her hand in caught it against his jaw, her touch unusually cool against his feverish skin.

"I'm alright, Star." He said quietly. "I promise."

She didn't look convinced, but resumed to cooling his neck with the towel. "Why did you not inform us that you were unwell this morning? Fighting Plasmus has only worsened your condition."

"Evil can't be ignored because I decide to get sick, Starfire. My health takes second to that."

Starfire frowned. "That is not true. Evil is not worth hurting yourself over. I was…truly worried for you"

Robin kicked back the covers and started to get out of bed. "I have to get back to work. Plasmus is still out there."

"Robin please, you must rest!" She insisted "For now, Plasmus does not matter. _You_ are much more important."

He froze.

"What did you say?"

She blushed slightly. "Please just rest, Robin. You do not need to push yourself so hard."

He stood still, his mind trying to replay the events that had just unfolded. It had been a while since he had dreamed of his parents. In all the chaos of the Brotherhood of Evil and traveling to Tokyo, his nightmares had plenty more to focus on. Until now.

He didn't like people worrying about him. He wasn't worth all that fuss and effort. And he knew better than anyone that he wasn't exactly the easiest patient to care for, physically or emotionally. Plus, no one needed to waste their efforts on the poor little boy wonder with no parents.

But now she was right in front of him, her hand hovering above his chest to prevent him from going back to work. Her eyebrows creased with worry, her eyes begging him to rest. And then it clicked for Robin. She was there for him through the thick or thin, whether he liked it or not. He didn't need to close himself off from her.

Robin looked at her, as though seeing her for the first time. He took her face in his hands, trying to memorize every detail of her expression.

And then he was kissing her, feeling his heartbeat throb against his chest. He seemed to forget that he was running a high fever and the heat that rose to his cheeks was not helping one bit.

It was only until the fact registered in his mind that he was probably giving his own fever to his girlfriend that he broke the kiss. She looked up at him with a smile, but her eyes still screamed a thousand questions.

"I'm sorry." He said, relaxing back on the bed. "I just, well…"

She said nothing, only listening, as if trying to physically hold every word he said.

He smiled, pulling out a small family album from a compartment above his bed.

"Alright, I'm not getting up." He assured her, slipping the small album into her hands. "But I owe you an explanation. But first, there are a few people that I would like you to meet."


	5. Day 5: Blush

Dear Star _(No, that's not right)_

To Princess Starfire of Tamaran _(That's even worse)_

Starfire,

I'm not exactly sure why I'm doing this.

I'm really not that great at writing letters, to be honest this is kind of the first one I've ever written, and to a girl no less. But I have to do something, because well, you make me do crazy things. However whenever I try to even talk to you my heart beats faster and all I can do is turn red. I've never been very good at telling people how I feel. So I guess this letter will have to do, even if I never give it to you.

I haven't told you very much about my time before the Titans. You barely know who Batman is. And quite frankly, I could say the same exact thing. I'm grateful to him of course, he took in an orphan who had no one else. But at best, my time with him was incredibly lonely.

I'm not proud of the things I said to him when I left. Maybe someday I'll make things up with him too (Have I mentioned I'm not good at expressing my emotions?)

I tried to find the sunniest place away from Gotham, so Jump City was a natural choice. I was determined to work alone, to prove to Batman that I could do this without help.

And then I met you.

You, this beautiful alien princess from another planet who appeared so suddenly and so _intensely._ You definitely made a statement when you almost destroyed the city. And you made an even bigger one when you kissed me. Yeah, I know it was to learn English, but I still rather enjoyed it. _(What the heck am I saying? I sound like an idiot!)_

What I'm trying to say is that you're nothing like anyone I've met before. You take such wonder in our earthly "customs" as you call them, from the toppings of a pizza to snowflakes falling from the sky. You care so deeply for others, always trying to make someone smile. But my favorite smile is yours, and you're almost never without it.

How can you smile like that all the time? You've been through so much pain and confusion. You've lost your parents, your home. Your sister wants to kill you and your brother is missing. You've been treated like dirt, less than dirt, by so many. So how is it that you can still smile like that, holding back nothing? You're so forgiving, so open, so full of _life. _

And how is it, that you have the same effect on me?

I've only gotten this far without my parents because fighting the bad guys brings justice. It keeps others from going through what I did. But a crime-fighter is only a part of who you are. Is it possible that there's another way to move past the grief?

I love being with you. You make me feel like I can smile and laugh without feeling guilty for doing so. You instantly break down the walls that I've tried so hard to build. And when you're not with me, I feel completely lost.

I still remember the day of your almost-wedding on Tameran. That was the only day you never truly smiled. You were making a choice that would never bring you happiness, all for the sake of your planet. And I couldn't stand to see you that way.

I was so scared that I would lose you forever, and to this day I still am. That someday I'll have to get used to fighting without you by my side.

Why is it that when I try and sneak a glance at you, you're already looking at me? Why is it that whenever you hug me, I never want to let go? And why is it that even the very thought of you makes me blush?

Maybe someday I'll find the courage to say these things to you. Maybe someday I'll be able to open my heart to you. And when I do, I hope you'll feel the same.

* * *

Dick finished reading, looking up from the crumpled, yellowed note he had written so long ago. He met the shimmering eyes of his girlfriend, the moonlight highlighting the red tinge that had appeared on her cheeks. The kind of blush she reserved only for him.

He took her hands in his. "Look, I know it definitely took me a while to say it, but I love you, Kory. I've known it since the very beginning."

She smiled, and he took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"And I also know without a doubt," he said as he kneeled on the ground in front of her. "that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He held out the ring he had so carefully chosen, the emerald twinkling amongst the tiny diamonds that surrounded it.

He hadn't even finished the question before he felt her lips on his, giving him the kind of kiss where you can almost feel the soul of the other.

They broke apart and Dick laughed, feeling as though he could fly.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes."


	6. Day 6: Children

**Well, yesterday was insane, so today we get two prompts in one day! Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a long day at the station. On top of it, he then got sidetracked as Nightwing took a turn tailing a couple of metahuman jewel thieves. Needless to say, he was pretty beat when he came home around ten o'clock to an empty house. Thinking Kory must have gone to Rachel's, he helped himself to a hot shower and some hot chocolate. An hour passed and with still no sign of Kory, he called her cell. When she didn't answer, he started to get worried. He was about to rush out on his motorbike to look for her when a sudden thought crossed his mind. But at this hour?

He walked outside and picked his way carefully up the side of the house until he reached the rooftop, where the sight of his wife greeted him, sitting there in the pouring rain. Dick smiled in spite of himself. Old habits died hard.

"Star, what are you _doing_?" He settled himself beside her and offered her the umbrella he carried with him. She was freezing. "You're going to catch a nasty cold up here."

"My people can withstand hostile conditions." She explained tonelessly.

"Okay, well…you just kind of scared me, I didn't know where you were. Is there a reason you're up here by yourself in the middle of the night?" She still needed to get warm, if he could just coax her down inside, he could bundle her up with every blanket they owned.

"Just thinking." Kory hugged her knees to her chest and stared at the street below. It was lucky it was dark outside or they would have gotten some questionable looks from the neighbors.

"Mind sharing a few with me?" He turned her chin so her eyes met his. "You know you can tell me anything, Star."

She shook her head and turned away. Dick's inside started filling with dread. Oh wonderful, what had he done this time? Did he forget some sort of anniversary? Was he away too long today? Kory didn't usually freak out about stuff like that, but Dick hated to see her sad.

But her next words took him out of his trance. "Do you know what my mother said to me the last time I saw her?" she asked quietly.

Now he was scared. Kory hardly mentioned the day she lost her parents. She didn't like dwelling on dark memories. "No," he answered cautiously. "What did she say to you?"

Again, Kory took her time. "I was being led out by the Citadel. They told me that if I went quietly, they would spare my parents' lives. My mother knew that if I refused to leave with my captors, I would be killed on the spot. She looked at me and told me it would be alright. She said she would be safe, and that we would see each other again. I let them guide me out of the throne room, but as soon as they closed the doors…." Kory squeezed her eyes shut and buried her head in her arms. Dick wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, her body shaking against his chest.

"Kory, that wasn't your fault." Dick told her assuredly. "Those people were monsters, and Blackfire was the one who betrayed everyone."

"But how could my mother make a promise like that to save her child? She knew the Citadel was lying. How could my mother leave me without her?" Kory turned to Dick and cupped his cheek with her hand. "How could your mother leave you, even if it was not by choice?"

Dick stayed silent. He just stared over the rooftops in the pouring rain. It had been raining that night as well, so many years ago. He could almost smell the musty scent of the circus on the wind, hear the roaring crowd, see the figures of parents falling below…where was all this coming from? She knew how this subject matter made him feel.

He chose his next words carefully. "She never meant to leave me, Kory. And your mother didn't either. Sometimes…bad things just happen. Life is fragile."

"Then why is it worth it to have children at all if we are just going to leave them? We cannot promise them it will be alright." Kory sighed dejectedly as Dick's intuition clicked inside.

"Kory…you're not…?"

When she turned to look at him again, her expression confirmed the truth. Contrasting emotions exploded inside him and swirled tightly like a hurricane. Excitement. Terror. Wonder.

"Are you, for sure? When did you find out?"

"This morning, after you left. I decided to visit Rachel and as soon as I walked into her house, she knew. She could sense the child within me."

Despite himself, Dick felt a smile slowly forming, which seemed to confuse his wife.

"Richard, I do not remember this conversation being so humorous."

He laughed for real this time. "I'm sorry, but Kory, are you really, are we really going to be, parents?"

Her eyes turned frantic. "But Richard, how could we possibly bring this child into the world, knowing that in our line of work we could leave it at any moment? I do not wish that same fate on my own child!"

"Hey, calm down." He looked straight into the face of the woman he had fallen in love with so long ago. "You're right, we can't promise that. We can't control what our fate is. But you know, we can choose to love this baby. We can choose to love what we have right now. I could be gone someday, or even you. But you're here now, right in front of me, and I want to enjoy every single moment of it."

This seemed to settle his wife for a moment, but her expression wandered again.

"And what if the child does not like me?"

Dick laughed. "Star, who's not going to like you, you'll be a wonderful mother! We'll take this one step at a time, okay? That's what families do."

Kory smiled softly. "You are happy." She observed.

"Yes, of course I'm happy! We're parents now! I'm going to be….a dad." He let his last thought fade out as he placed his hand over Kory's midriff. "Don't you worry, little guy. You just count on us, okay?"

"You are aware that it could be a girl?" Kory's playful tone was recovering quickly.

"Are you saying you want to bet on it?"

"Why must you turn everything into a b—" Dick cut her off with a kiss, feeling fireworks go off inside. He then stood up and offered her his hand.

"Well, m'lady, you can either sit up here all night, or you can help me make this dark hot chocolate that Bruce supposedly got from Switzerland last week."

"Mmm, alright, but it's my turn to pick out a movie." Kory took his hand and resumed the happiness that kept her floating on air.

"Fine, but don't hit me again if I fall asleep when Rose starts monologuing."

Kory laughed—a bright, full laugh that rang like a bell—as the two of them began to descend below down the side of the house…


	7. Day 7: Jewel

**Wooooh! That's one whole week of Robstar! (Oh gosh, that was so much writing). But I enjoyed it, and I hope you did as well! Reviews are always welcome, and enjoy today's last prompt, which I choose to be a good ol' AU.**

* * *

Officer Grayson was irritated. No, more than irritated. He was downright angry. Today was supposed to be his day off, and he was looking forward to a nice day that wasn't full of chasing, shooting, questioning, or the mountain of paperwork he continually neglected to fill out.

But no, they had to contact him at six o'clock in the morning to call him in to question a witness. It wasn't even part of his job description as he was only a cop, not a detective. (Technically, he had been offered that position a while back, but there was no way he was putting on a suit every day. He was perfectly content being the perfectly normal and insignificant Officer Grayson).

But, as the chief had repeatedly told him that morning, all the other detectives were out on other cases, and he was the only one left who was qualified to question anyone at the station. And so he sat impatiently, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he puttered along through the morning traffic.

The Blüdhaven Police Station was unusually quiet that day. The sleepy atmosphere drifted from the scattered officers yawning over their coffee to the secretary who continually glanced at the giant clock on the wall.

"Thanks for coming in, Dick." He was greeted by Chief Stone, who handed him a large cup of coffee.

"This better be black." Dick responded before taking a sip. "I'm only doing this because I owe you."

The chief let out a small smile. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Dick had questioned suspects before, but this time it was only a witness. He peered inside the two-way mirror that revealed a woman playing nervously with the tips of her crimson hair.

"The jewelry store on 9th was robbed last night around 3 o'clock am." Chief filled in. "She's the only witness we've got. Be nice, she's pretty shaken up."

As Dick entered the room the woman looked up. He caught his breath, his senses suddenly alert and functioning. Her emerald eyes stared at him from beneath locks that cascaded like fire around her shoulders.

He cleared his throat and sat down across from her. He glanced down at the file report in front of him, stating the witness name in bold letters.

"Ms. Anders, right?"

"Yes. My name is Kory." Her voice held a soft timbre, an edge of anxiety at the corners.

"My name is Officer Grayson. I'm just here to have you answer a few questions." He looked closer at her file. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "So, you're a model here, Ms. Anders?"

"Yes." She responded timidly. "Just at a local agency down Main Street."

"And how long have you lived here in Blüdhaven?"

"About three months." She replied. "I moved here from my island of Tamaran to practice my English."

"Your English is pretty good."

"Well, I suppose it is improving."

Dick closed the file, everything checking out. Perhaps if they finished early with their little chat, he could at least ask her out to breakfast.

"So, what exactly happened last night? Could you describe to me what you saw?"

"I was walking down the street, when all of the sudden I heard crashing noises from the nearby jewelry store. I saw two men dressed in black who climbed out of the window. They were large and carried guns. One of them saw me and chased after me, so I ran and hid in a small alleyway until they passed. This is where the police found me a few hours after."

"May I ask what you were doing walking around at 3am? The streets of Blüdhaven can be very dangerous at that time at night, especially for a young woman."

"I had a late-night photoshoot at my work, and I am afraid I am still lacking in my directions here. I did not recognize the city at night, and I was trying to find my way home."

"Until you passed the jewelry store." He guessed.

"Yes," she replied; her eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. "Please help me, I am very frightened to walk the streets alone at the moment."

Dick studied her as she spoke. He watched the arch of her eyebrows, the constant toying with her hair, the way her lips formed the words. Her actions were all very…interesting. Innocent, charming even, yet interesting.

He ended the questioning and started to get up from his chair.

"Don't worry, Ms. Anders. We'll have an officer here escort you safely to your home. Thank you for coming in today."

As he watched her walk away, the Chief came up behind him.

"Thanks Dick." He said gratefully. "You can go back home now, I'll give you tomorrow off as well."

"Wait, Chief." Dick stopped him abruptly and let a smile break through. "I'd like to check out the crime scene. And I'd like to begin a full investigation on Kory Anders."

* * *

He found her later that evening, closing the lid on a suitcase that revealed hundreds of jewels.

"You know, for a thief, you're a pretty bad liar."

Kory spun around and whipped out her gun, only to be met with the point of Dick's as well.

"You." She breathed, then smiled slowly. "Why Officer Grayson, I did not expect to see you so soon."

"You might have convinced every other officer with that sob story, but you and I both know you're not as innocent as you seem."

"And how did you figure that out?" She didn't lower her gun, her eyes watching his every move.

"Your story. It doesn't add up at all. Based on the position you say you were at, you wouldn't have had enough time to enter the alleyway you mentioned before the supposed thieves got to you."

"Maybe they let me go."

He inched closer, ready to block her if she ran. "Any thief who's skillful enough to rob one of the most expensive jewel stores this side of the Mississippi wouldn't be so careless."

"That does not prove anything."

"No, but it provides reasonable suspicion, kind of like how you don't use conjunctions when you lie."

She smirked, clicking the gun into position. "I knew weren't fooled. You're a fine detective, you better be getting a pay raise after this."

"Return the diamonds."

"Not a chance."

"I'm not going to fight you, if that's what you want. Especially considering you didn't even want to steal those diamonds in the first place."

She hesitated, but kept her gun on him. "And why do you say that?"

"They say I'm pretty good at reading people. You're protecting someone. They got in with someone deep, and now you're trying to get them out of it."

"And how would you know that?"

"Maybe I've been through the same thing myself." He lowered his gun and put it slowly on the ground.

"I'm not here to arrest you, Kory."

She stood there silently, as she seemed to be calculating a thousand different questions in her head. She let him inch closer, closer, until he was barely an inch away from her, the gun still pointed to his head.

"I could help you." His voice was barely above a whisper. "If you let me."

"And why should I trust you?" she retorted quickly, her finger shaking a little on the trigger.

"Because I know you, Ms. Anders. You put on such a façade for the whole world, but your eyes tell me the whole story.

"You don't know me at all, Officer Grayson."

He smirked, allowing his hand to slide over her waist.

"Let me help you." He added seriously as he heard her breath hitch. "Legally. We can save you and whomever you're protecting. Trust me, you're heading into something that's way over your head."

She lowered the gun, letting it hang at her side, still locked in position.

"And if you are lying?" She asked, letting a natural innocence slip into her voice.

He pulled quite close, feeling her relax ever so slightly.

"Honestly, I would have thought by now you would know the difference between the truth and a lie."

He kissed her softly, feeling the electricity spark between them. He reached behind her and felt the cool touch of the suitcase, slowly gripping the handle.

"But first," he said, breaking the kiss. "I'll be needing these back."

"Hey!" she looked for her gun, but found it twirling in Dick's fingers.

"Fine, you beat me." She smirked, amusement glinting in her eyes. "And just what are you going to do now?"

"I'm giving you a ten-minute head start."

Oh, how he loved the confused look she gave him. "You mean, you're not here to take me to jail?"

"No," he said casually, spotting his own gun that still lay on the ground. He kicked it towards her. "You need time to consider my offer."

"And I only get ten minutes?"

"Nine minutes, fifty seconds."

She smiled, picking up the gun while pulling a pair of car keys from her back pocket. "And if you can't catch me?"

"Well then, you better get used to me chasing you, Princess. Because I don't plan on stopping anytime soon."

"How charming." She teased, getting into the front seat of the car. "Adieu, Officer Grayson."

"For now." He agreed, watching her drive off into the night, the moonlight reflecting off her taillights.


End file.
